Vazz the Hedgehog
Vazz Aiden Takahashi the Ninja Hedgehog is the main protagonist of the Vazz the Hedgehog series. He's the first Mobian to achieve super strength through Extensive and Intense Strength Training. He's the descendant of Easlan the Wolf Sage. He's also a dragon-blood hedgehog and is also a descendant of the dragon sage Ah-Un. Vazz vows to protect the citizens of Mobius from all threats as the Defender of Mobius. After the final battle with Zackamai he finally amends his friendship with him. At the end of the series he becomes king of Mobius and passed his title to his son Emerald the Hedgeskunk. Basic Information Name: Vazz the Ninja Hedgehog Real Name: Vazz Aiden Takahashi (Birthname) Age: 17 (start of series- Pre-timeskip) 20 (Post-Timeskip) 38(Epilogue) Nationality: American/Japanese Occupation: Defender of Mobius (formerly) Head Chef at Zaku Organic Restaurant (formerly) High School Student (formerly in Season 1) King of Mobius (current) Fur color: Emerald Green Type: Speed/Power Skin Color: Beige Weight 190 lbs Height: 5"11 Orientation: Straight Gender: Male Abilities: Martial Arts Skills, Super-Speed (Through intense training), Super-Strength (Through intense training), Enhanced Reflexes (Due to Intense Training) Powers: Chi Manipulation, Dragon Sage Power, Devil Power, Dragon soul bring Relationship Status: married to Rosaly Date of Creaton: June 12th 2006 Voice Actor: Anthony Taylor (English) Isshin Chiba (Japanese) Description Vazz is the main protagonist of the Vazz the Hedgehog series Vazz is a ninja hedgehog that lives in Mobius. He's the defender of all life in it and is able to fight the best of warriors with the skill he gained from his hard training. Despite this he takes care of his friends and will do anything to help them. Thought after years of fighting he learns that to accept the limits of his abilities and is able to overcome them. Vazz is a grand master ninja and will do anything possible to help those in need. Appearance Vazz has emerald fur with bangs and has beige skin. He sports black pants with his shuriken and kunai hoisters on his legs. As of Vazz: X he sports a silver vest with a hood and a mask scarf attached to it. He wears wristbands with the Yin-Yang symbols on them. He sports steel-toed shoes with green bands on the ankles. His look changes once again in Vazz: Defenders of Mobius. His bangs are longer and he has a black hoodie vest with silver half trimming with his emblem on the back of his vest with a light grey hoodie and dark grey hood mask. He also sports navy blue pants and also has black shoes with metal buckles and has green ankles guards. History Vazz was born in a caslte in Mobius and it was burned down by a thunderstorm Vazz was found by Dante the Hedgehog and was taught the ways of the ninja. Vazz was tooken care of by Dante until he got new students and one of them is his greatest rivals, Zackamai the Hedgehog. Vazz sparred with him and kicked him in the face. One night Vazz was on a training run til he got attacked by wolves and was almost at death. Found by Shao Feng and her daughter which was Vazzs childhood friend Sagwa. find the brutally injuried Vazz and took him and treated his wounds. Vazz went through high-school and has graduated at the top of his class despite this.He met his high school sweetheart Samantha Righton the Skunk and the two hit it off and got married. Though it lasted 3 years they got divorced. After High school he continues to train and hone his skills. He lives it Kodamaru Village as Takahashi Castle was hidden deep in the forest. Vazz lives at Takahashi Castle but usually spends the night in places he helps. He was able to end the mobian great war saving his grandfather Rajan and sends him to the spirit world and had one final confrontation with Zackamai after a brutal clash Vazz won but at the Cost of his right arm. After a couple years Vazz was crowned king of Mobius succeeding Torbjorn and Alisa Ren. Vazz then passed on his title of defended of Mobius to his son Emerald the HedgeSkunk and he sees his kids off to their own quests and adventures. Character Relationships Rosaly Takahashi Vazz's Wife. She and Vazz got off to a rocky start but although they actually made it work. Vazz and Rosaly are now married and have two children. Vazz vows to protect Rosaly and his children with his life. Patricia Alberona the Vampire Lioness Vazz's ex girlfriend. Patricia and Vazz bonded in a prison cell and he gave her his blood to save her life and from then out they became inseperable. Katrina captured him to make him hers but he stayed faithful to Patricia. Vazz and Patricia to this day are still together and won't anything split them apart. They broke up on mutual terms and they are still good friends. Nicole the Hedgehog Vazzs ex girlfriend. Nicole is able to help him and can fight by herself. Nicole had a crush on Vazz since they met and though no matter what choices he makes she supports them. She and Vazz got intimate and had intercourse and she wanted to ask him out and Vazz said yes and the two are in a relationship. Zakiru the Hedgehog Vazz and Zackamai have been rivals for as long they've known each other. Vazz had his ultimte redemption in the Defenders of Mobius Series as he tried to persuade Zakiru into helping him by fighting him it works but Zackamai only wanted to help him to defeat Senshi. Vazz and Zakiru are on terms with each other but mostly cause they're allies now. During the Awesome Bringer tournament after winning their matches Vazz and Zakiru made a promise to fight each other when the time came. Vazz was the most broken up about his death more than anyone he valued Zakiru more than a friend. He valued him as more of a brother in arms than anything else. During the final battle with Rajan, Zakiru took a fatal blow and nearly died but told Vazz he needed to make a choice either kill Rajan or find another way to win. Vazz considered killing his grandfather but Vazz had another idea then after the final battle Zakiru lost his arm and regenerated his arm. Zakiru and Vazz part on good terms and Vazz told Zakiru he was able to find him a job in the secret service of the kingdom when he became king. Samantha the Skunk Vazz's ex wife. He still valued her as a friend and ally to him no matter what but she has secret intentions to try and kill him. Samantha helps Vazz on occasions but since then she just sees Vazz as more for an obstacle but she still cares for his well-being cause she was deeply in love with him and still is a little bit. Samantha and Vazz are allies and nothing more. After meeting up after 5 years. Samantha still values Vazz as a friend and a possible lover. Rocky the Rhino Vazz sees Rocky as his second brother since Team Vazz started Rocky had absolutely nothing. Vazz found the homeless Rocky and helped him out cause he was the type. Vazz formed a friendship with Rocky after he saved him from the streets. Vazz gave Rocky $1,000,000, to live on and it helped Rocky immensely. Rocky and Vazzs friendship is more of a brother relationship. Rocky nearly died if it wasn't for Terrakor. Rocky achieved new power thanks to Vazz helping him out. Rocky and Vazz fought each other in the Battle Brawl tournament and they fought to a draw. Vazz and Rocky treat each other like family and always have each others back no matter what. Garu the Phoenix ''' Vazz and Garu are allies and rarely speak but only when the fight. Garu vows to become stronger than Vazz and surpass him. Garu and Vazzs friendship is only a battle driven one. Garu left the Awesome Bringers due to no respect and hating the fact that Vazz and Jeff get attention, the Dark power resting in him will bring about the most tragic ending to a world if Garu does what the Prophecy says. '''Tj the Wolf Sage Vazz and Tj are ninja brothers who started at the ninja academy of Dante the hedgehog. Vazz and Tj are able to help each other if need be and will do anything possible to help the rest of Mobian existance. Vazz and Tj may not be related by blood but Vazz considers Tj to be apart of his expanded family. Zae the Hedgehog Vazz's older brother and he was his teacher in life. Zae loves his brother and will put his life on the line for him. Nothing brings Vazz down if he has Zae on his side. Zae has been Vazzs role model to not change who he is and will always depend on Vazz, Since his death,Vazz wasn't able to cope with him being gone, but Zae told Vazz to do what is right, hence forth why Vazz has his Ninja Code to protect others and never spill the blood of the innocent. Samantha the Hedgehog Sam and Vazz were possible love interests at one point in the series. Sam and Vazz remained friends cause of this but Vazz treats her as a sister and mother to his baby brother. Vazz depends on Sam for her guidance and will do anything in his power to help her and protect her when need be. Vazz and Sam interact a lot and they both sense a great chaos coming but what will happen. Jayko the Hedgehog Vazzs baby brother. Jayko loves his brother and wants him to like him one day but isn't able to due to his mother's bloodseal on his back making him a baby forever though it doesn't hinder him. Jayko and Vazz are able to be brothers no matter what, Jayko now lives with Samantha the Hedgehog and visits Vazz everytime he gets the chance. Dante Igarashi the Hedgehog Vazz's ninja master. Being inside a cryocrystal as per tradition of the Igarashi Clan. Dante found Vazz in the forest nearly killed, Dante helped the boy by taking him to Kodamaru Village and helped him get a home with the Ottawa family. Dante trained Vazz in various forms of martial arts and taught him his signature technique the Azuma Boruto. Dante thought of Vazz as his son, Vazz wanted Dante to attend his wedding with Rosaly as his father. Dante accepted graciously and Dante was there at Vazz and Zakirus final battle and was happy they made amends and was there at Vazz's coronation as king. Dante is proud of Vazz and told him he was his greatest student and was happy to help his son Emerald. Momoka Sejiran the Hedgewolf Vazzs Chi master. Momoka was responsible for helping out Vazz with unlocking his chi network. Momoka treated Vazz as a bit of a nuisance at first but grew to like him like a brother and a possible love interest if things were different. Momoka helped Vazz unlock his Dragon Sage mode. Momoka loves Vazz but being married to Jace kinda makes things awkward as they interact with each other. Vazz and Momoka actually kissed under a cherry tree. Momoka attended Vazz's coronation she smiled as she showed him her chi construct. Momoka and Vazz trust other with their lives and will die for each other. Trivia *Vazz is the 1st character created by Anthony Taylor *Vazz is the only Character besides Samantha to date more people than other characters in the series *Vazz is the only character to Defeat Hanzo. *Vazz has many enemies but is friends with a majority of the residence in mobius *Vazz was based on Anthony's good side. Which being nice to people and helping them out in need. which is what Vazz does. *Vazz's birthstone is Emerald and it's his fur color. Though Anthony has the same birthday but in real life he has Aquamarine as his birthstone. *Vazz's attacks stem from martial arts like Karate, Hapkido, Moi Fah, Long Fist and Pi Gua. *Isshin Chiba who voices Vazz in the japanese version also voices Jin Kazama Anthony's favorite Tekken Character. *Vazz as a ninja was based on Rikimaru from the Tenchu series. *Vazz has devil power similar to Jin from Tekken but it has a god-like state by fusing the dragon sage and devil energies but in the series Vazz died when the devil is removed. *Creator Anthony Taylor has Vazz as a balanced character through the fighting games. *Anthony Taylor based Vazz's Arasuda Blade on Genji's dragon sword from OverWatch. *Vazz's design as well as his ninja outfit were based on Natsu from Fairy Tail, Rikimaru from Tenchu, Jin from Tekken and Genji from Overwatch. *At first Vazz was a recolor of Sonic but was drastically changed due to it being a fan made creation in which became a original character.